Of Love and Salvation
by AnyaAsya
Summary: The gangs life is going smoothe and normal, until a girl comes in and turns their lives upside down! AdrianXOC, RozaXDimka, LissaXChristian It's nothing like you would expect. Read to find out what's going down inside St. Vlad's academy! T to be safe. NO lemons or anything!


Disclaimer!: I do not own the VA series, I just read and admire from a far.

Adrian POV

"OUCH Little Dhampir!" I look at Rose, who is holding a triumphant smirk on her face. Geeze it was only a joke. I shook my head at her.

"You never seem to learn." She replies shrugging nonchalantly.I roll my eyes. The door slams open and in walks my cousin, of sorts, Princess Dragomir. Her face is flustered and shes out of breath.

"Liss what's wrong!" A huge smile breaks out over Lissa's face at her friend's concern.

"Nothing is wrong! We have a few new students! You have to meet them!" She exclaims. I nod my head, only slightly interested. Rose's eyebrows knit in confusion.

"Um..ok?" She finally replies after a while of silence. Lissa grabs Rose and I by the hand and pulls us out of the room toward the commons. There sitting at a table alone, is the most beautiful creature I've ever seen in my life…next to Rose. Wait, to Rose there IS no comparison..until now. I paused shocked at my own thoughts…the only girl I'd ever thought would really clip my attention doesn't even want me, but all the same she was the ONLY girl on my mind, that is until now. The new girl, seemed completely human, she had caramel skin and long dark tresses, I couldn't see her face but something radiated from her that made her so perfect for me. I was going to find out what it was. As we neared the table I felt something, powerful. It was so..Holy, I felt unworthy. Judging by the looks of Rose and Vasilissa they felt the same way too, almost ashamed to be around her. But at the same time, I found peace being in her presence, being around her. Whatever it was that was radiating off of her was solemn, and strong, holy, and regal, it was bright and warm and I wanted more of it. We had stopped in our tracks at the feeling of that special presence upon her, but with determination I started towards her once more. She wasn't doing anything but she had her head bowed. And since she was the only one in here, I can guess that she was praying. Sensing, our arrival she lifts her head slowly and turns to face us. She smiles warmly, but doesn't make a move to speak. I try to slip into my lazy, nonchalant character that I usually hold, but I couldn't. I couldn't be like that around her. I extended my hand, scared. If all of this happens when I'm simply in her presence then what would happen if I touched her. I didn't feel the urge to bed her, like I do or did with other girls, that weren't Rose. I only wanted to know her.

"A..Adrian I..Ivashkov." I say stuttering. Rose's mouth drops. I know what she's thinking, _The great womanizer Adrian Ivashkov, stuttering?_ I know this, because I was thinking exactly the same thing. The girl captures my eyes with her warm brown ones, they sparkle brilliantly. Her face, is that of an angel but that presence attracts me still. She touches my hand, and I'm over whelmed.

" Anastasia Rouge. Call me, Anya." She smiles brilliantly. She looks at Rose.

"Well Anya, it's a pleasure to meet you." She begins wiping the tears off of her face with her sleeve. "I'm Rosemarie Hathaway. Call me Rose." Anya smiles at Rose once more before turning to Lissa.

"I'm Vasilissa Dragomir. Call me Liss, or Lissa."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you all.." She announces rising from her seat. I'm fighting the urge to cry. I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be anywhere near her, I'm not worthy. I drink, I'm a womanizer..I..I-

"Adrian." She calls my name soft and calm. Her eyes piercing into mine. "Stop." She says sternly. How does she know? How does she know what's going on inside my head?

"Anya may I ask..what's this presence upon you?" Rose asks quietly still wiping her tears.

"For three years I prayed that wherever I go, people would feel the presence of God upon me…It's happened." She smiles brilliantly, her own eyes shining with tears of happiness. She falls on her knees, throwing up her hands and cries out with joy and bows her head again. IF it were anyone else I would have looked at her like she was crazy, but the way she..worshipped, if that's the word, it made me jealous, oh so jealous. She stands and takes our hands in hers, and bows her head.

"Oh God, my love, my father, whom I give all glory and praise to, thanks be unto thee who has restored my soul and blessed it, for I know that among man, and all creation I am blessed and highly favored by you. Thankyou for answering my prayers. Oh Lord it is these three, these who I've brought before your altar, I ask for a blessing upon. God trouble their spirits and put a fire in their heart for you! Don't relent until they give you everything. These are yours, and you love them dearly. I thank you for them. I love you. In Jesus name, Amen." She looks up wiping her own tears and smiling.

"What you feel on me is God, His presence. He's here."


End file.
